


Mercy

by LittleLynn



Series: Under My Skin [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, explicit consent oh yeah baby, magical drugs to enable gratuitous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Ra’s was always so in control, of himself, of everything around him, of Roman. And Roman loved that, loved the feeling of someone else being in charge of him, loved the feeling of those big hands all over his body, pushing and pulling him however Ra’s wanted him, and not having to worry about anything but feeling.But this was a heady feeling as well, the great Ra’s al Ghul tied up and helpless on his bed, hands bound to the headboard, completely naked. It was intoxicating, having him like this; unexpected really, Roman wasn’t dominant in the bedroom, he liked to play at it sometimes, but he lacked the follow through. Now though, having Ra’s like this, knowing that he couldn’t leave, couldn’t leave Roman the whole time he was trussed up and bound to the bed. That was the intoxicating part.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Under My Skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> *presses lips to the mic* Ra’s has explicitly consented to this scene, and that is made clear in the fic, because there’s still nothing sexier than consent lads, however, Ra’s has been drugged so you might personally consider this dubious consent - look after yourselves!

Ra’s was always so in control, of himself, of everything around him, of  _ Roman _ . And Roman loved that, loved the feeling of someone else being in charge of him, loved the feeling of those big hands all over his body, pushing and pulling him however Ra’s wanted him, and not having to worry about anything but feeling. 

But this was a heady feeling as well, the great Ra’s al Ghul tied up and helpless on his bed, hands bound to the headboard, completely naked. It was intoxicating, having him like this; unexpected really, Roman wasn’t dominant in the bedroom, he liked to play at it sometimes, but he lacked the follow through. Now though, having Ra’s like this, knowing that he couldn’t  _ leave _ , couldn’t leave Roman the whole time he was trussed up and bound to the bed. That was the intoxicating part. 

“Roman,” Ra’s’ deep voice rumbled out a warning from where he was slightly propped up with pillows against the headboard. The sound made Roman smile with delight and kneel on his ridiculously large bed, careful not to touch yet, even though he wanted too. 

Ra’s’ cock was hard and desperate against his thigh, too fucking big to stand up properly under its own weight, because Roman had spiked his morning tea and stripped away all of that infuriating control - because the control was infuriating, when he was using it to refuse to get hard even with his cock halfway down Roman’s throat; even though Roman kind of liked that too, sometimes. 

But not today. The drug was a superpowered aphrodisiac, in the small dose Roman had taken himself just made him horny (more so than usual) and should eradicate his refractory period. But the amount he had given Ra’s made him  _ rampant _ . Ra’s was never needy, even now; but Roman could see him bursting at the seams, the frustration because Roman wasn’t touching him yet, the growl of his voice, the way his cock jerked with little wild movements whenever Roman got closer, or slipped off an item of clothing. 

Ra’s had said he could do this, had said that he  _ trusted _ Roman enough to let him. Roman could get drunk on that, that trust, a better high than anything he’d ever shot into his veins. It made him want to shake out of his skin because he trusted Ra’s too, to always put him back together, to never push him further than he could take, but to hold him on the precipice of it until his body was singing with adrenalin.

“Ra’s,” Roman teased back, unable to stop his giggle, a slightly frantic edge to it as he slipped off his shirt. 

“Normally I can barely get your mouth off my cock long enough to go about my day, and now you deny me?” Ra’s scolded, knocking Roman gently with a loose foot, his legs free but his wrists tied. He was trying to be aloof, but his voice was strained and that  _ delighted _ Roman

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to suck your cock. I plan to suck your fat cock for hours,” Roman purred, stripping off the rest of his clothes, making sure Ra’s could see him, bending over just for the way it made his ridiculous cock lurch, before crawling onto the bed between Ra’s’ legs. He wrapped a hand around Ra’s’ thick shaft, hot and rosy red, and ghosted his lips over the head, already sticky with precome. Immediately, Ra’s attempted to buck his hips and press into his mouth, Roman pulled back and slapped his thigh. “Stop that, I plan to spend today training myself to take this entire cock down my throat but if you keep doing that I’ll just leave you here.” Roman threatened, an empty threat, there was nothing in the world that could tear him away from this room. 

“Is there any reason I need to be tied up for this, pet?” Ra’s asked, dutifully keeping his hips still. 

“You’re my toy today,” Roman grinned up at him. “Besides, whenever I try to learn with you normally, you get impatient - don’t protest I know you’ll never admit to  _ impatience _ \- but you do, and you either fuck me or fuck my face with these shallow little thrusts that don’t help me next time,” Roman huffed, slowly jacking Ra’s cock. 

“You can take more of me than any of my lovers in the past,” Ra’s praised and Roman preened, a frisson of warmth made Roman shiver and he rutted lazily into the bedsheets a few times - Ra’s, of course, noticed. “You like knowing that? Your mouth is so perfect, even when it won’t shut up, but most of all when you’re struggling to take my cock, so soft and hot, your throat so tight around it, and your hand takes such good care of what you can’t take.”

“But I want to take it,” Roman whined, pinning Ra’s’ hips down and pouting up at him. “So you’re going to lie there and exercise some of that legendary fucking patience while I learn how. And if you try to fuck my throat before I say you can then you won’t get to come today at all.”

“Very well pet, you can be in charge today,” Ra’s acquiesced, quickly enough that Roman knew he must be beyond desperate, and he could read it in the tension of his muscles, to have rescinded control that fast, Ra’s was dying to come already, no matter how he’d deny it. 

“Good,” Roman smiled before settling between Ra’s legs. 

Roman licked a wet stripe up Ra’s’ cock, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue against his slit, using a hand to bring up his foreskin and press his tongue inside it, an aborted thrust of Ra’s hips making him grin around the cock, pulling back and licking his way back down, mouthing at the base of his cock before sucking on each of Ra’s’ balls for long moments, heavy and big in his mouth. 

“I don’t see how this helps you learn to deep throat,” Ra’s rumbled, an undeniable strain in his voice. 

“Just having fun,” Roman sighed, releasing Ra’s’ balls and playing with the tip with his tongue again. “Besides, I can deep throat  _ excellently _ , your cock is just too big. Ruining me for anyone else,” Roman winked, hiding the kernel of truth lurking in there; it was okay for now, Ra’s was tied up, couldn’t leave him either.

Roman let his lips slide over the head of Ra’s’ cock and pressed down, the salty taste of him filling up Roman’s mouth as he took him into the back of his throat and swallowed just to feel Ra’s quake with the effort of not moving. He went until his eyes were streaming, gag reflex long suppressed, but there was a gag reflex, and then there was being able to take someone’s cock all the way down your throat. After a few more millimeters, Roman pulled off with a splutter, coughing and wiping at his eyes as Ra’s groaned. Roman huffed, there were still two inches he hadn’t managed to take, he eyed them reproachfully. 

On his next try, Roman got a little further, bobbing his head down rhythmically, more slowly than his first try, taking Ra’s bit by bit until he was choking and completely out of air, forced to pull off again. Roman looked down at where his fingers were wrapped, marking how far he’d reached and grinned, having gone a little further than before. 

Roman trained himself, going down again and holding Ra’s at his limit, as much of him in his throat as he could manage - so far - and got used to the feeling, calmly breathing through his nose and swallowing. After holding himself there a few minutes, gratified by Ra’s’ heavy breathing above him, Roman tested himself and tried to push a little further. He hummed with pride as he managed it, only for the vibration to send Ra’s hips skittering up uncontrollably, fucking the rest of his cock into his throat and causing Roman to rear back coughing violently. 

“Fuck, fuck pet I’m sorry, your mouth is just so perfect, I just need to come so badly. Did I hurt you?” Ra’s asked, his normal concern redoubled by his inability to reach out and touch Roman’s physically, as he clutched his throat and coughed, but when he had control of himself again, Roman looked up with a grin. 

“Mmm, I took it all just then,” Roman purred, voice ruined already, winding his way up Ra’s’ body and kissing him thoroughly, messily, rutting his cock against Ra’s’ firm abdominals. “Did you feel it? Your entire cock in my mouth for the first time.”

“Yes, I felt it, I don’t want to hurt you but fuck I wanted to hold you down there, burying myself in your throat completely until I came.”

“You close already?” Roman asked, running his fingers lightly up Ra’s’ shaft, revelling in the way it jerked at the touch, wet from his spit. He knew the answer already and rutted harder against Ra’s’ stomach at the thought that he’d brought the great Ra’s al Ghul so close to the edge in such little time. “Fast.”

“I wouldn’t be ready to come already if it weren’t for whatever you put in my tea,” Ra’s grumbled, making Roman laugh.

“True enough, but still, I don’t want you to come just yet,” Roman said, reaching into the bedside cabinet and pulling out a cockring that he had bought especially for this occasion. Ra’s was too in control of himself under normal circumstances to ever need one, and his eyes narrowed as he saw it. 

“What do you think you’re doing, pet?” Ra’s growled as Roman snapped the ring in place, snug around the base of his dick.

“Don’t complain, it was hard for me to find one for someone of your size,” Roman teased, safe in the knowledge that if Ra’s didn’t want it, he knew what to say. 

“Roman,” Ra’s warned as he slinked his way back down Ra’s’ body, licking his nipples on the way. 

“I took you once, now I just need to make a habit out of it,” Roman murmured, pressing a kiss to Ra’s’ straining hip and then laving open mouthed ones over his cock. “Remember, try to take control and I’ll stop.”

Roman set back to work, getting closer and closer to his goal as his throat worked, stretching around the fat cock he was forcing down, every extra millimetre becoming that much easier every time. Roman had one hand stroking his own cock, desperate to come and bad at denying himself, Ra’s’ breathing growing more and more laboured as Roman worked him over relentlessly, doing everything he loved, but the ring denied him release. He pulled back with a gasp, lips having briefly made contact with the ring, his throat aching and hand racing over his cock, jerking and coming over himself as Ra’s groaned with frustration. 

“Ah fuck that was good,” Roman sighed. “I did it again. I think I’m ready for you to fuck my mouth now. I took some of the drug too you know, I’ll be hard again in no time,” Roman murmured, kissing Ra’s as the older man greedily licked into his mouth.

Roman ducked back down, taking Ra’s deep into his mouth and squeezing his hip as a sign to Ra’s to start moving, and his lover didn’t disappoint, planting his feet on the bed and working his way deeper into Roman’s throat until he bottomed out on every thrust, the plastic of the ring meeting Roman’s lips with each time. Roman hummed happily, letting his mind drift as his bound lover used his mouth, finally able to go as deep as Roman wanted him. Roman felt himself getting hard again quickly, but the telltale tightening of Ra’s’ muscles had him pulling his mouth back, holding Ra’s’ hips down firm, Ra’s letting out a pained moan.

“Please pet, let me come, let me paint you up. You know I can keep going, I won't leave you wanting,” Ra’s growled, frustration and desperation making his already deep voice positively gravelly. 

“Hmm, I know, but that feels greedy to me. Your stamina is so unfair, I think it’s time you know what it feels like to be the one who has to wait. You’re always complaining that  _ I’m _ the impatient one, after all,” Roman teased, kissing Ra’s’ cock a few more times before pulling back completely. “And if you’re ready to come even with the ring, then I think you’re just going to have to watch for a little while.”

“Roman,” Ra’s ground out as he slid himself off the bed, letting Ra’s watch him as he wandered over to one of his many closets, rifling through it until he found box he was looking for, returning to the bed with lube and one of his favourite dildos, one Ra’s had bought him, to enjoy himself with on the occasion Ra’s was away from Gotham - something that was growing fewer and farther between, but that always left Roman with the nagging belief that this time, Ra’s wouldn’t come back.

“Like what you see?” Roman smirked as Ra’s drank him in hungrily, still wet with his own release, cock hard and standing against his stomach again already, pressing the dildo teasingly against his lower lip. 

“Want me to open up your tight little hole, we both know you prefer it when I do it?” Ra’s’ voice rolled over him like a wave, so deep and strong, even with the desperate edge it held now. 

“Nice try, you’re not getting out of those bindings yet,” Roman replied, even though a large part of him did want Ra’s’ hands, he could have his hands anytime, but Ra’s tied up was a rare thing. 

“Hmm, you wouldn’t have to untie me, let me lick you open,” Ra’s offered and Roman’s hand immediately fell back to his own cock, bobbing against his stomach. “I know how much you like it when I do that, beard burn all over your pretty cheeks.”

“Fuck, yes,” Roman breathed, leaving his dildo forgotten as he climbed over Ra’s, resting on his hands and knees as he wiggled backwards, until he could feel Ra’s breath against him, bracing one hand on the bed and reaching back with the other to spread himself. 

“That’s it, come here,” Ra’s breathed, and Roman couldn’t even think that  _ he _ was supposed to be the one in control, because he rocked back as if forced by some kind of magnetic pull, and any thoughts in his head were instantly replaced by the feeling of Ra’s lips kissing his hole, his beard rubbing against his sensitive skin, his tongue reaching out and lapping over him. 

Roman moaned loudly, dropping his head down to Ra’s’ hip as he hitched his hips back towards Ra’s, his tongue now pressing inside, stroking into Roman’s hole, not completely tight yet, not having entirely recovered from the way Ra’s had fucked him the night before. Ra’s made hungry noises, leaning forward as far as the bindings would let him to bury his face in Roman’s ass, laying sloppy kisses against his hole and pressing his tongue inside, fucking him as deep as he could go. 

“Oh please, please,” Roman whined, laying kisses of his own at the base of Ra’s cock, moving enough to suckle on the head, the older man jerking with every moan Roman purred out around his cockhead, but not being deterred from Roman’s ass. 

The drug was making Roman delirious with the need to come again already, he could scarcely imagine what Ra’s was feeling like, still being denied as Roman sucked on the head of his cock, not enough to come, especially with the ring. 

“Ah, ah, Ra’s, please,” Roman moaned, letting the cock slip from his mouth. “I’m going to come again, oh fuck, don’t even need to touch my cock, just please, please, ple-” Roman broke off around another strangled moan, as Ra’s sucked at his rim and fucked him with his tongue, Roman’s cock pulsing and shooting come, landing in sticky stripes across Ra’s’ stomach and straining dick. 

Ra’s’ tongue stroked him through it, until on limbs that felt like jelly, Roman extricated himself, collapsing to the side of his lover in a sated mess while Ra’s strained beside him. 

“Roman,” Ra’s’ warning tone again, the one that always got under his collar, made him hot, made him want to bend over for the older man no matter where they were or what they were doing - and usually it did just that. With the drugs in his system it made Roman groan, his cock reacting to the voice as if he hadn’t come twice already. 

“Hmm?” Roman replied dreamily, indolently shifting himself around until he was half cuddling Ra’s, his tongue lazily lapping at the base of his cock again, balls tight and held back only by the ring. 

“My patience is wearing thin,” he said, voice tight and dangerous, sending a thrill through Roman, the tone usually meant that Roman’s ass was about to be turned red, but not today. 

“Too bad there’s nothing you can do about it,” Roman sighed, still tried, even as his cock began to perk up again. He licked his tongue over his own come, coating Ra’s’ skin,  _ mine _ , he thought. 

“Eventually you will let me out of here,” Ra’s warned and Roman shivered. 

“Promises promises,” Roman grinned, kissing Ra’s open mouthed, feeling hot when Ra’s’ tongue lapped at Roman’s own release, still thick on his tongue. 

“Let me come, let me fuck one of those willing little holes,” Ra’s ordered more than begged, Roman pulled back with a cheeky grin. 

“Soon,” he promised, swinging a leg over Ra’s and straddling him, undulating his hips in sweet circles over Ra’s’ cock, letting it slide between his cheeks, catch on his hole, not yet stretched enough to take Ra’s’ massive cock. Roman reached for the lube and slicked his fingers, Ra’s’ eyes going even darker as he reached behind himself and pressed two fingers into his already loosened hole. “Oh,” he sighed, walking some line between hypersensitive and oversensitive as he stroked inside himself. “Talk to me,” Roman said, he liked it when Ra’s did, always felt vulnerable, when he did this while Ra’s watched, not that that made any sense, considering the things he let the other man do to him. 

“You’re being very naughty. Leaving me hard like this, I thought we were both suppose to have fun, not just you and your greedy little cock and holes.” Ra’s chided, and Roman paused, worried suddenly, that Ra’s really wasn’t enjoying himself, was just humouring Roman’s little fantasy until he found something - someone - better. Ra’s, as he always did, read Roman like an open book. “Hush, you are doing wonderfully. So beautiful, so greedy and hedonistic. You’re a filthy little tease, but you’re so good, pet, there’s nowhere I would rather be,” Ra’s praised

“You’re the one tied up, I shouldn’t be the one needing praise right now,” Roman grumbled, pulling his fingers free of himself and grinding against Ra’s’ cock idly.

“Why? You like being praised, and I like praising you,” Ra’s murmured, if his hands were free, Roman knew they would be running over his back now, holding him close. 

“But this time I’m supposed to be in charge, you’re tied up and at my mercy.”

“Sweet boy, you can tie me up however you like, but you’ll never be the dominant one,” Ra’s smiled, and Roman felt put out for a moment, until Ra’s used his free legs to knock him forward, landing in an inelegant sprawl against his chest, Ra’s kissing the bridge of his nose, the easiest part for him to reach. “Finish what you started, pet, or I’ll break these bindings and do it myself,” he murmured, and Roman swallowed thickly, that voice back, Ra’s expertly distracting him from his thoughts and into the moment. 

“You couldn’t,” Roman said, but his voice was unsure, even to his own ears. 

“Would you like to find out?” Ra’s raised a brow and Roman grinned, a thrill going through him at the thought. 

“I can always get more rope,” he teased, rolling his hips against Ra’s’ cock with more purpose, letting the fat head catch on his rim, still too tight for his huge cock. 

“Brat,” Ra’s growled, letting Roman kiss him deeply again. 

“Now, where was I,” Roman murmured, slicking his fingers back up and pressing three inside himself, enjoying the slight burn that came along with it. “I don’t need as many for the toy as I would for you, three should be fine.”

“Impatient as always,” Ra’s scolded, Roman grinning as the desperate jerk of his hips made his words ironic. 

Roman slipped his fingers free with a wet noise and slicked up the dildo, ridged and realistic in some ways, except for the hot pink colour. With a content moan, Roman pressed the silicon inside himself, opening up around it with only the slightest ache, his body so used to something much bigger. Hovering over Ra’s, Roman started fucking himself with the toy, too needy to come already to tease himself, finding his sweet spot fast and fucking the plastic against it. 

“I bought you that to please you when I’m  _ not _ here,” Ra’s muttered, head falling back with frustration, his cock an angry red. 

“It’s such a good toy,” Roman sighed. “Makes me think of you, picking out one you know I’d like. It’s not the same as having your dick, but I’ve spent  _ hours _ fucking myself stupid on it, at night when you’re not here.”

“You can have my cock right now, silly boy.”

“Mm but you’ll come too fast, those drugs have got you all needy and on edge. Need you to calm down a bit before you fuck me, you know I like it to go on and  _ on _ .”

“And you well know I  _ can _ go on, regardless, especially on these fool drugs.”

“Then I guess I’m just having some fun,” Roman cheeked, lounging against Ra’s now, as he lazily fucked himself on the plastic cock, rubbing himself against Ra’s’ chest and mouthing at his neck. 

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t cage you next time I have to leave town, if this is how you abuse my nicer gifts,” Ra’s used that voice of his, Roman’s breath hitching as he worked his hole harder, fucking himself and stretching himself for Ras’s cock, moaning freely around the penetration, and Ra’s’ words. 

“Don’t leave town,” Roman whimpered, unintentionally, he would be embarrassed, were it not for his need to come and the low growl Ra’s let out at his admission, gasping loudly as he drove himself to orgasm again, cock spurting between them in ragged pulses that had Roman’s whole body shaking.

“Pet, if you don’t get that sweet little hole on my cock soon, you are not going to like what happens when I get free of these bindings,” Ra’s threatened, both of them knowing full well that Roman would like it  _ intensely _ , but Roman whined at the words, rubbing his body against Ra’s. 

“Mm, yeah, I want your cock,” Roman agreed, mind a foggy haze as he tried to get his tired limbs to hold himself up again, sitting back in Ra’s lap. He grabbed the lube and slicked up Ra’s’ cock, stroking it teasingly for a few moments, as he gave his body a small break for the drugs to kick back him, send him dizzy again with need, just at the feeling of the heft of Ra’s’ cock in his hand.

“ _ Roman _ ,” Ra’s growled in warning again as Roman began to tease, holding himself over Ra’s’ cock and letting the head catch on his rim. 

“Yeah baby?” Roman grinned, biting at his lip, doing it again, rolling his hips, not giving Ra’s the pressure he needed to squeeze his fat cockhead inside his hole. 

Ra’s narrowed his eyes, and the next time Roman let his cock catch at his entrance, Ra’s fucked his hips up hard, slamming into Roman in one hard push and sending his head swimming, delirious with the sudden pressure and unparalleled fullness of Ra’s inside of him. He couldn’t even be annoyed that Ra’s had moved without permission, eyes going hazy as he shouted out in pleasure, tight around Ra’s, always tight around him, no matter how much he was stretched. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes. Right there baby,” Roman moaned, unabashedly loudly as Ra’s planted his feet on the bed and started fucking him. This was supposed to be on his terms, but Roman didn’t even care, Ra’s knew too well how to fuck him, exactly where to hit, and Roman was bouncing on his dick, clawing at his own chest in seconds

Roman liked this position - liked any position, with Ra’s - but it made him feel sexy, bouncing in Ra’s lap, on display for him to see and enjoy, usually his strong hands would be tight on Roman’s hips, leaving bruises they both loved. Roman tightened his ass as much as he could, already exhausted from satisfaction, but the drugs not out of his system yet. Ra’s fucked up into him, hitting his sweet spot on nearly every thrust, already sensitive from being abused by the dildo, it wasn’t long before Roman was panting out desperately, gripping Ra’s’ shoulder’s hard as he began to shake apart again. 

Ra’s let out a guttural growl - nearly a roar- as Roman came, tightening around Ra’s’ cock, but the ring tight around his base just stopped his own orgasm. With a single wrench of his arms, Ra’s pulled his wrists free of their restraints, splintering the wood of the headboard and making Roman dizzy with how his spent cock tried to perk up again at the show of strength, the drugs threatening him with another round. His lover had devolved from words and grabbed Roman around the waist and manhandled him roughly onto his back, pulling off the cockring and plunging back into Roman’s body. His eyes rolled back in his head as Ra’s fucked him hard and fast, with no mercy chasing and finding his long-denied orgasm within a minute, flooding Roman with a huge amount of come. 

“Was that good?” Roman asked, semi-hysterically as his cock managed to get hard again, the feel of Ra’s’ cock softening in his hole. 

“If you think I’m done with you already, you are very mistaken,” Ra’s murmured into Roman’s ear, Roman letting out a shiver and whimper as he felt Ra’s getting hard again, his cock still buried in Roman’s hole. 

“Oh god,” Roman gasped as Ra’s started fucking him again, minding racing to how much more of the drug Ra’s had taken than him, wondering how long his lover would want to go on. 

Ra’s wrung two more orgasms out of Roman, and he lost count of how many his lover achieved, using Roman’s ass and throat freely, making him up inside and out with his come,, making him quake with pleasure as he was casually manhandled however Ra’s wanted him, pinned down and thrown around as Ra’s took him over and over, knowing just when Roman was able to reach another climax, and torturing his overly sensitive body until he gave Ra’s what he wanted, Roman unable to do anything more than gasp out his continual, enthusiastic consent.

“Did you have fun?” Roman teased, voice fucked out, raw and exhausted after Ra’s had his fill again and again, until the drugs had finally begun to wear off. He was lying now with Ra’s spooned up behind him, idly playing with the come dripping out of Roman’s sloppy hole. 

“Mm, can you not tell?” Ra’s’ deep voice rumbled, Roman feeling it as much as hearing it, Roman’s eyes drifting closed, he heard one last thing before sleep claimed him, with a kiss pressed to his shoulder. “You don’t have to tie me up, to get me to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed the porn, stay tuned for some possessive Ra's, coming up next ;)


End file.
